Wireless communication networks can include wireless local area networks (WLAN) as well as cellular communication networks and wireless wide area networks (WWAN). Each type of wireless communication network has associated wireless architectures and protocols for handing wireless communications between the various devices involved.
Cellular communication networks typically allow a wireless communication device which receives wireless service from a home cellular network operator to also receive service from other non-home cellular network operators via roaming agreements. In order for a wireless communication device to determine which roaming cellular networks and associated wireless parameters are to be used during roaming operations on the roaming cellular networks, a preferred roaming list (PRL) is typically distributed to the wireless communication device over the home cellular communication network. However, the PRL distribution process can be difficult to achieve in areas of poor cellular service coverage, and also consumes bandwidth which can be used for user communications, such as data services and voice calls.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for providing a preferred roaming list (PRL) to a wireless communication device are provided herein. In one example, a method of operating a wireless local area network (WLAN) device is presented. The method includes receiving a request for network access to the WLAN from a wireless communication device, identifying a PRL for the wireless communication device responsive to at least the request, where the wireless communication device can use the PRL to access a cellular communication service. The method also includes transferring the PRL to the wireless communication device.
In another example, a WLAN device is presented. The WLAN device includes a communication interface configured to receive a request for network access to the WLAN from a wireless communication device, and a processing system configured to identify a preferred roaming list (PRL) for the wireless communication device responsive to at least the request, where the wireless communication device can use the PRL to access a cellular communication service. The communication interface is also configured to transfer the PRL to the wireless communication device.